Runaways and Second Chances
by Yasha-Inu
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry. Was called 'Runaways With or Without Second Chances' but I decided to change it since, I think it was my brother, but it was deleted and I had to upload it again...Still a SoraxKairi fanfic and I'm still no good with summaries..


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts sadly...Not yet anyway... The only things I own are my character(s) and the plot. Still sucks that I don't own it...

Sora: Get on with the story, would ya?

Riku: Yea, and am I in it?

Yasha: Just wait and find out. -sticks tongue out at them-

* * *

"Kairi! Honey, get up! You don't want to be late, again!" my mom called up to me. In response, I just groaned and rolled over to try to fall back asleep. I heard a faint knock on the front door. How do I know it's the front door? Simple: That's where Wakka parks his van every morning when he comes to pick me up.

"Oh, hi Cloud." My mom greeted Cloud, my best friend who was like my brother. "Hey, Ms. Tsuknaki (A/N: I don't know Kairi's last name...so I made one up and it's pronounced Su-naki.), is Kairi up yet?" Cloud asked. "No, why don't you go and get her up?" she suggested and from how long I've known Cloud, I just knew he nodded. I groaned when I realized I was right, he was coming to get me up.

My bedroom door opened and in walked my friend with blonde spiky hair. "Wakey, wakey." He said as he grabbed my covers and yanked them off. Did I forget to mention that I went with my covers and hit the floor...? "CLOUD!" I shrieked at him and glared, rubbing the back of my head where I had just hit it. "Did you hit your head again?" the blonde asked. I nodded, "And it's your fault! Again!" "Sorry, Kai. I didn't think you'd hit your head five mornings in a row..." I had to smile at him, "It's okay. Oh, while you're just standing there, could you give me a hand?" I held my hand out for his help. Cloud nodded and helped me up.

"Now, out! Unless you want to be even later..." "I'll wait for ya downstairs; so hurry." He said as he exited my room and walked down to the kitchen and looked for something to munch on. "Hmmm..." I muttered as I looked for something to wear today and after about five minutes, I settled on a black tank top with a silver guitar and the words _**Rock Star**_written on it, a pair of knee length dark blue jean shorts, and my black Nike running shoes since I had track after school.

"Ya comin' Kai?" Cloud called up to me. "Yea! Just gimme a few more minutes to finish gettin' ready!" I called back and walked into my bathroom. "Mom! Abby got into my stuff again!" I shouted, very mad. "What'd she do this time, sis?" my twin, Kyle, asked as he stood in my doorway. "Come and see." I said while muttering the reasons I have to kill my little cousin under my breath. "Whoa, she trashed your bathroom... Why?" Kyle observed as he stood beside me. "Dunno... Could you help me with my hair?" I asked him, giving him my puppy dog eyes. My twin smiled and nodded. He's very good with my hair so he usually helps me...strange ain't it? "Grab whatever you want me to use and sit on your bed. I'll be right back. Gonna go change so we look somewhat alike." Kyle said and flashed me our famous grin. We looked a lot alike.

Our hair was a reddish/brown colour, our eyes were a bright sky blue, and we both were about 6"5. Yes, I know, girls aren't usually that tall, but I'm not most girls. And we were both very muscular. I grabbed my hairbrush, hair thing, something to keep the frizz controlled, and something to make my hair straight since it was slightly curly. After I grabbed that, I went to wait for Kyle to hurry up. As soon as I sat down, he walked in. He was dressed in a black wife beater, knee length baggy jean shorts, and his black Nike running shoes since he's in track too. "Finally! Can you make it quick so we're not late again? 'Cause if we are, Ms. Carter's gonna kick us off the track team if we are." I said as he sat behind me and brushed my hair. "No kidding?" he said, grinning as he used the de-frizzer on my hair, brushed it again, then used the straightening stuff, brushed my hair once more, and put it up in a ponytail that reached the middle of my back.

"Thanks Ky!" I said as I hugged him. Kyle returned my hug. "Let's get going before Cloud goes nuts..." he said as we walked out of my room to the stairs. "Hungry?" I asked. "Nope. You?" Kyle asked me. "Nope. Race ya to the van!" I said as we took off running down the stairs. It's a good thing that the set of stairs were wide enough for about five or six people to stand shoulder to shoulder or we would've tripped and fallen. "WATCH OUT BELOW!!" we called out as we jumped down the rest of the stairs and ran out the double doors to the van. Luckily the side doors were open and no one was in the seats where the doors opened, 'cause if someone would've sat there; they'd be squashed and in major pain. We dived through the doors and landed in the seats on our stomachs. "Wow! New record! That was about," Selphie looked at her watch, "twelve point five seconds!" "Sweetness!" Kyle and I exclaimed as we high-fived. "Ya know, I'll never unddastand ya two." Wakka said as he chuckled. "What else is new?" Cloud asked as he stepped into the van. The seating arrangement was this: In the driver's seat was Wakka's mom, who was the best mom ever according to our group, besides mine and Ky's mom; Wakka was in the passenger seat; in the middle row was Tidus, then Cloud, and then me; in the back row was Selphie, Taiki (A/N: I needed someone else to have a twin...so I had Tidus have a twin brother...oh, it's pronounced Ta-key or something like that... ), and then Kyle.

"BYE MOM!!" me and Kyle shouted out of the van to our mom who was somewhere in the house. "Ready?" Wakka's mom asked us. "YEAH!" three of us shouted while the other five said, "You betcha!" "Let's get going or we're gonna be late again!" I said as I looked out the open window on the door by the middle row of seats. "Bye! Have fun!" Wakka's mom called to us as we ran up the set of stairs to the front doors of the school. As if we practiced, we all turned around at the same time and waved bye while a few of us were jumping up and down. "Kai, calm down." Cloud said as he held me still. I pouted, "I don't wanna!" Kyle just snickered and Wakka held him still; which made him pout too. And Tidus held Selphie still. "C'mon! Let's get to our lockers then homeroom!" I called to them as four of us took off running, making the others run to catch up to us.

"Slow down!" Wakka called to us but we just ran faster. That is, until all but Taiki ran into someone. "Oppsie..." I couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry 'bout that." A guy with light brown spiky hair said as he helped me up. "No prob, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said as I dusted myself off. "Sorry about that." A blonde girl said as she helped Kyle up. "No problem; it was partly my fault anyway..." my twin brother said. "Sorry." A guy with spiky blonde hair said as he helped Selphie up. "Sorry, it was my fault to begin with." She said. "Hey! Guys, you comin' or what?!" a guy with silver hair called to the three that we ran into. "Geez, hold your horses, Riku!" they called to him. "Did...Did you just say 'Riku'?" I asked, stunned. "Yea, why?" the guy I ran into said.

I turned around to look at this 'Riku' when suddenly, my eyes went wide. "RIKU!! IT IS YOU!!!" I shouted as I tackled him in a hug. "Geez, sis, you're acting like Selphie..." my brother said, laughing. "I'm NOT like Selphie! I'm just on a natural high and a sugar buzz..." I said, grinning our famous grin. "Uh...can you get off of me, whoever you are?" Riku asked. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood up and went to run off when Kyle stopped me. "Sis..." he said as he hugged me tightly while I cried. "Uh...what's up with her?" the guy Selphie ran into asked. "Riku's...being...a...jerk!" I said between my sobs. "Shhhhh..." my brother said as he tried to calm me down. "But, uh, I dunno who you are..." Riku said.

"BULL!" I shouted as I turned around to face him, my face tear streaked. "YOU USED TO BE MINE AND KY'S BEST FRIEND! ALONG WITH Naminé, SORA, AND ROXAS!!" I shouted at him, still crying. The four teens looked at each other until something within Naminé's mind clicked. "Kairi...? Is it really you?" the blonde girl asked as she took a small step towards me. I nodded as I sniffled. "Kairi!!" they all said as they hugged me and Kyle, and we hugged them back. "It's great to see you guys again!" I grinned at them as they nodded. "When'd you get back?" Sora asked me. "Um...when was it, Ky?" I asked. "Uh...it was...um, guys. Can I have a lil' help here?" he said, scratching his head. "It was...uhh..." Tidus said, thinking. "About...umm..." Taiki said, trying to recall the exact date. "A...uhm..." Selphie said, tapping her chin in thought. "A um...a uh..." Wakka said, trying to think. "A few days ago!" we all exclaimed in unison. "So that's why we haven't seen you in what...ten or eleven years?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, I-we moved away to Twilight Town when we were five..." I replied.

"Dang! You two were gone forever!" Sora said, and Naminé nodded. "Only eleven years..." I muttered and Kyle laughed since he heard what I muttered. "What are ya laughin' at Ky?" Tidus asked. Kyle whispered to Tidus what I had muttered and he started laughing too. Then Tidus told Taiki who told Wakka who told Selphie. Soon, everyone but me, Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Naminé were laughing. "I don't see how that was funny..." I said.

"Hey, Sora!" a girl with short black hair said as she glomped him. "Hey!" he said as he hugged her. "Who're those two?" she asked, pointing to me and Kyle. "They're-" Sora started to say. "Yuffie? Yuffie Kisaragi?" both me and Kyle said in unison. "Yup, and you are?" the girl, Yuffie, said. "Don'tcha remember us?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling. "Aw, don't cry." Sora said as he hugged me. I returned his hug, trying not to let those unshed tears fall. We just stood there; him holding me close as I had my face buried in his chest. "Kairi? Kairi Tsuknaki?" Yuffie said suddenly. I nodded my head, which in turn dried my face on Sora's shirt. "Kairi!!" she said as she glomped me when I let go of Sora.

We hit the floor with a loud _**THUD!**_I groaned in pain; I had forgotten how hard she glomps people. "Sis, you okay?!" Kyle asked as he helped me up. "Ugh...maybe..." I said, rubbing the shoulder I hit when I landed. "We best get to class or me and Ky'll be kicked off the track team..." I said quietly. "Isn't there a meet in like two days?" Sora asked, and I just noticed that he was on the team too. "Uh...yeah, and we're practicing like all day until the meet..." I said, thinking. Just then, there was an announcement, "Attention all students. Whoever is on the track team, report to the field." Our principal said. "Gotta go! See ya guys later!" Kyle, Sora, and I said as we ran off towards the field.

During practice, the coach praised me, Kyle, and Sora for being the best runners she's ever seen.

After an all-day practice, Kyle and Sora were so tired they could hardly move, while I still had energy to spare. "God! She's like the energizer bunny!" Kyle muttered and Sora nodded. "I heard that!" I called out to them from the girls' changing room. "Did not!" the boy with red/brown hair replied. "So, Sora, where do ya live?" I asked, changing the subject. "Oh, I'll show ya guys, I guess." Sora said as we got ready to walk home. "Aw, c'mon! Can't we race back?" I asked, using my puppy dog eyes look. "Fine..." Kyle said while Sora was a little more enthusiastic then Kyle was. We all stood side-by-side and glanced at each other. Sora was apparently the fastest at the school, but that was about to change. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" the coach, who had over heard our conversation, said.

We took off running towards our neighborhood. I was in the lead while Sora and Kyle were tied for second. We didn't really have a set ending point so I thought of a place we could end the race at. "Whoever gets to the park first wins!!" I called over my shoulder. We all ran faster.

We all arrived at the park at the same time. I collapsed and fell onto the grass while Kyle rested on a bench and Sora rested with his back against a tree. "Dang...you two are...pretty fast..." he said, panting. "Of course! We...lived in...Twilight Town for eleven...years so we...learned to run fast to get...away from gangs, like Seifer, even though...we could easily take...'em..." Kyle said, panting as well. I only nodded my head from my spot on the ground. "Hey, Sora?" I said after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah?" said teen replied. "Could you help me up so I can sit on the bench?" I asked, almost too tired to move. "'Kay." He said as he placed his hands under my arms and hauled me to my feet. I smiled at him, remembering why I had a crush on him. He practically carried me over to the bench then placed me on it and sat by the bench, tired.

"Hey, Ky?" I whispered in my twin's ear. "What's up?" he whispered back. "You remember what happened 'bout a week or two before we left Twilight?" I asked. "Ohhh, _that!_" he said quietly after thinking for a minute or two. "Yes, _that_!" I whispered, resisting the urge to whack him on his head. "How ya feelin'? And has the being sick thing gone away?" I nodded, "I'm feelin' fine except I don't feel too good..." Kyle's eyes went wide for a moment. "Sora! Can you carry her to the bathroom over there?" he asked. "Sure..." Sora said as we all stood up. Kyle looked over at me, "I'll be back. I've gotta go talk to Mom real quick." And with that, he sprinted home. Sora lead me to the bathroom and I gladly ran into it, and ran over to one of the stalls.

As soon as I got to the stall, I got sick. After a few minutes, it passed, I flushed the toilet, and I walked over to the sink with a mirror to wash my face off. As soon as I washed my face off, I grabbed a handful of paper towels, dried my face, and threw them in the trashcan. I walked out of the bathroom and Sora walked over to me. "You okay?" he asked. I shrugged, "It passed...but I'm not sure if it's over..." Suddenly, I found myself on his back and he was _sprinting _to my house, which happens to be right beside his. "So...you live next to me?" Sora asked as he set me down, and I nodded. As we walked onto the porch, Kyle and my mom came out. "You feeling okay, honey?" she asked me and I nodded. "Ky..." I said and he nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I wrapped mine around his shoulder and he helped me upstairs to my room. "Is she going to be okay?" Sora asked my mom. "She should be yes... Sora? Is that you?" Mom said as she looked closely at him. "Yeah, it's me, Ms. Tsuknaki." He replied. "Well...Sora, to tell ya the truth...Kairi's...well, she's pregnant..." Sora's eyes went wide, "What?!" My mom nodded, "It happened a week or two before we moved back here...she was partying with her friends at some club, she got drunk, and some guy...well...she...and before we came back, she tested positive...and come to think of it... You might know the guy." "What's his name?" my friend asked.

My mother sighed, "His name is... Seifer..." "SEIFER?!" Sora almost shouted. She nodded, "She's pregnant with his child but he doesn't know nor remember..." "You're kidding?" the boy with light brown spiky hair asked. "No, I wish I was." Ms. Tsuknaki replied. "Poor Kai..." Sora whispered, shaking his head sadly. "So she's not even a month along?" he asked, looking at the ground, his hair was somehow covering his face. "Not even a month yet..." my mom said. She looked at him after a few moments, "You alright, Sora?" He nodded but didn't look up, "I...I gotta go!" and with that, he ran over to his house and ran in then up to his room, trying not to cry.

Little did I know, or notice, Sora's room was facing my room. We were both crying, well I was sobbing because I didn't wanna be pregnant with Seifer's kid, and Sora was crying...well, I dunno why he was crying, but I didn't know he was crying nor did he know I was.

After I had stopped crying, I walked over to my window facing Sora's room and opened it. Sora did the same. "So you know...?" I asked him and I saw him nod while looking away. "It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't drunk..." I informed him. Sora suddenly looked up and smiled. "What're ya up to this time?" I asked. "Can you meet me by the park in like five?" Sora asked and I nodded. I locked my door, walked back to my window and jumped down, landing on my feet. Apparently he did the same 'cause I heard the faint click of a door locking and I heard another set of feet hit the ground. I meet him out front and we ran to the park, not wanting to be caught by our parents.

I grabbed his hand in mine, and we took off running. We arrived at the park in about three minutes.

At the park, Sora pushed me while I sat in a swing. "It's getting late..." he said after we had been there for a few hours. "And...?" I asked. "We should get home." Sora said. "But I don't wanna." I whined. "Kairi, you should get some rest." "Fine, but I'm not going home." "Okay." He said and stopped the swing so I could get off. We sat on a bench and it started to rain, so he gave me his jacket to keep me dry and warm.

I awoke in the morning around ten. I realized that I was covered with Sora's jacket, and that I was laying on something. No wait, make that someone. After I realized that, I realized whoever I was sleeping on was awake and then I noticed one more thing: we, whoever "we" was, were surrounded by other people. I heard hushed whispers and I snuggled into someone's chest. "They don't know you're awake yet." Someone, probably the person I was laying on, whispered in my ear.

It took me a few minutes to realize who had whispered that in my ear. "Sora?" I whispered into his chest. For his answer, his arms tightened their hold. I snuggled even closer when someone took Sora's jacket away; making me cold. I suddenly felt someone poke my side, causing me to yelp and jump. I heard about ten people start laughing. Wait, ten people? That means all the guys were here, and that Sora was laughing as well. I took a deep breath and focused on figuring out where everyone was. 'A-ha! Found 'im!' I thought and then I tackled Kyle. We hit the ground with a _**THUNK! **_And I sat up laughing at him. "I forgot about your revenge... Drats!" Kyle muttered but I overheard it. "Yup!" I said, smiling.

Soon everybody was playing on the little kids' playground at the park and laughing. Suddenly, I felt sick and I must've looked like I felt, 'cause Sora stopped the swing I was on and helped me to the bathroom. When I walked in, he did too. "You can't come in here!" I said in a rushed whisper and had to run to an empty stall. After a few minutes, Sora helped me up and over to a sink, "Feeling better, Kai?" I nodded then shrugged, "Sorta...yeah." "Here," he said after I had washed my face. One second I was standing, the next I was being carried outside by Sora. "I can walk, y'know." I said quietly. "Oh well." Sora said with his goofy grin on his face. I gave up on trying to get Sora to set me down and let him carry me.

"You okay?" Kyle asked me. I nodded and rested my head against Sora's chest and had a hold of his shirt with one hand.

That was when I wasn't even a month along. That was two months ago.

Now, I was three months along and showing, but not a whole lot. At track practice, Sora had to sit out since he had "hurt" his ankle while I had to sit out 'cause the coach didn't want me to run. "Sora...?" I said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear what I had to say. "Hm?" Sora looked over at me. I handed him something I had written that morning, it was about a page long. Basically, it said something about me, him, Kyle, Selphie, Riku, Roxas, Wakka, Cloud, Tidus, Taiki, and Naminé running away. And that I had a little bit of money, so did Kyle, so we could live off that in a house I had secretly bought a little bit ago. Sora slowly looked at me, "Why? Did something happen?" I shrugged, "I just don't want to be a burden to Mom, and the others said they'd go, so we just need you're answer. If you say no, then I'll stay here. I support your decision fully." He thought about it, "I'll give you my answer tonight when we sneak out again to meet the others, okay?" I nodded.

That's how we decided to run away in the middle of the night a few days later. I silently opened my window and hoisted my two over night bags over my shoulder and prepared myself to jump when I realized that I didn't have my phone and that Kyle probably wasn't packed. I sighed and set my bags down and then snuck silently out into the hallway. I inched down the hall to Kyle's room and opened the door. "Kyle, you up?" I whispered. "Yea, just finishing packing, why?" Kyle whispered back. "Making sure you're up. When you're finished with packing, come to my room." With that, I snuck back to my room and stuck my navy blue cell phone in my pocket along with the keys for the house we were to be living in. After a few minutes, my twin walked in with his two over night bags over his shoulder. I stood up and nodded; he walked to the window and silently and swiftly jumped out it and landed on his feet, like a cat. "Catch!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear as I tossed one of my bags down to him. He caught it and I tossed the other one down; he caught it too. I jumped out my window and landed beside him, on me feet and teetered for a second until I caught my balance. "Hang on, I gotta see if Sora's ready. The others should be at the park by now." Kyle nodded, put our bags over his shoulders and started towards the park. I picked up a pebble and tossed it at Sora's window; hitting it, but it didn't make loud enough sound to alarm anyone else in the house. In a few seconds, Sora stuck his head out, "Hang on a sec! I'm almost finished!" I nodded and waited for him to come out. He silently landed on his feet, with two over night bags. We linked our hands and ran, well jogged, to the park where the others were indeed waiting for us.

I nodded a greeting to them, "Anyone got wheels for us? All I got is the place and money." Taiki held up a set of keys, "I got the wheels and some money." It seemed everyone had some money, but not as much as me, Kyle, and Sora had. "Lead us to the car, but I'm driving." I said. Taiki lead us to a dark blue, maybe black, mini van. We climbed in. Our seating arrangement was this: I was in the drivers' seat; Sora was in between me and Kyle; Selphie, Naminé, and Taiki were in the middle seat; Wakka, Cloud, Tidus, and Riku were in the back seat with our bags in the space behind them.

"Ready?" I asked as I started the van. "Yup!" came their replies. With that I drove off towards the unknown where we'd all make new lives and friends. Seems kind of ironic doesn't it? I mean, eleven teenagers going to live on their own, come on! Something's bound to happen, right...?

* * *

Alright, what'd you think of it? Review! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue, but if I don't, I'll stop it here and now.

Until next time!

--Yasha Inu


End file.
